


The Little Things Give You Away

by Aeacus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concubine, Illustrated, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pierced Dave, Power Bottom, Power Imbalance, Sex Slave, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/pseuds/Aeacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince is a very powerful man with many heavy needs that take a price to fulfill so he goes through concubines very quickly. But maybe this next one will be able to stand up to his desires. That was the plan after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things Give You Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Vangberg's arts about a year ago and so I finally sat down to write it. Art can be found at http://vangberg.tumblr.com/post/113448451476/a-lil-bit-of-harem-dave-strider-3-v-stay

The prince rubs the bridge of his nose as he listens to yet another peasant complain about how the aquifers that he’s putting in for the benefit of all of the people are somehow encroaching on their dear ancestors’ lands, which apparently have been sacred for generations. 

“Your ancestors are dead. They died after adding their contributions to the future through their progeny. Which is you. So now you are dishonoring them and their wishes to continue to help form the future. We are honoring them more by turning their lands into something useful instead of preserving an otherwise worthless piece of land. Do you really wish to stand in the way of progress?” he asks as he looks down his nose at the farmer’s rags, disgracing his otherwise immaculate palace. He should have him executed. But that would be too much of a mess.

“But Your Highness-”

“Silence,” he barks. “Unless you have an actual logical reason why I should not provide water for my entire country, leave my presence or I will have you and your family executed and I will still tear up your so call sacred lands for my aquifers.”

The farmer opens and closes their mouth several times before finally bowing and pulling away from view, the doors slamming heavily on their heels. 

“Everyone out!” he roars. His echoing voice hides what little whispers his guards’ boots make as they disappear. He slumps down on his throne, letting the royal facade fall away. He doesn’t feel like the wise, strong leader he has to be for his country. He just feels tired. 

Thankfully, he had word that a new concubine is waiting for him in his room. He hopes it relieves his stress better than the last one. That green eyed one broke so easily, much too expensive for only a month of play. He took that money back and found a new supplier.

He gathers himself up and heads into his personal chambers, waving away the rest of his staff; he will summon them later if he needs them. The great, intricate doors to his room open without even a squeak of hinges and only the slightest touch. It’s easy to accomplish if one knows how to properly apply pulleys and set the appropriate weights. Child’s play for a genius like him. 

The room is lit with several sweet smelling candles. The new concubine is shrouded under the silk canopy over his bed, the outline blurred but promising. The prince already feels more relaxed as he takes in the rich golds and reds of his personal domain. “I hope you are up to the task, concubine. I have very high standards and demand excellence. Your predecessor did not achieve well enough and met the appropriate punishment,” he warns as he approaches the foot of the bed. He lifts the silks to the side to view his new purchase.

“I am positive that my training will be sufficient, my prince.” 

His hand pauses in a way that the silks almost fall back into place. 

Perfect ivory skin is warmed by flame. His blonde hair is artfully tousled. His cheeks are smeared with rouge or a natural blush. His body is mostly exposed except for white satin draped around his hips, showing off those smooth hairless thighs. He is decorated with gold, rubies, and jade. A collar around his neck, decorative cuffs on his arm, delicate chains crossing his chest hooked onto his nipples. His navel, lip, and ears are also pierced with decadence. Including the gold shackle around his wrist, keeping him in place on the bed because he’s had issues with concubines trying to run away before.

But the most stunning fact are the very familiar red eyes looking up at him with the most sultry expression he has ever seen on someone’s face.

“Dave...” The last memory he had of his brother was of a scrawny brat crying and sniffling and finally screaming as he was being carried away for his new purpose. As an extra son, he was worthless to the royal family as just a child. He needed to become a tool to be used. It seems that he has become that finely honed tool.

“Oh, so you do remember me. It was so very long ago. I was so very young when you sent me away. I’m so happy to be back though. I can’t wait to show you what I’ve learned.”

“I’m sure they’ve tried their best with you. I will have some use for you. Now leave,” he dismisses. 

“Please,” Dave lifts his hand in a welcoming gesture against the bed, making sure that the shackles aren’t forgotten. “Please come and rest, you look so fatigued.” He moves with a sinuous grace from the pillows towards the prince. He slides his hand against the edge of his robes and doesn’t necessarily pull but the prince follows anyways, he feels drawn. Dave guides the prince to lay back against the center of his bed with light touches, more heard than felt, with the way his jewellry chimes against itself. “I can make you feel so much better,” he purrs out, his voice laden with honey and promise. 

Half of him wants to run far away, half of him wants to see what Dave is now capable of. His brother is so different now and he wants to calculate all of those differences. 

“I was worried about you, my prince. I was worried that stress would age you but you are as strong as ever, even with the heavy weight of the crown on your head.” Slim fingers lift the gold circlet up away from his hair. He sets it aside with respect. “I remember how uncomfortable that throne is.” Soft hands settle over his shoulders with nimble fingers pressing into the muscles in way that make the knots immediately release. The prince feels himself slump down like the tension was the only thing keeping him up. “These thick, rich robes keep you warm out there but I can keep you even warmer, my prince.” The lithe boy slides around like a flame licking the wick of a candle to slip into his lap. Truly the hands that rest on his collar bones are like embers against the cool air. “Let me warm you up, my prince.”

He stares up at this strange yet familiar creature. He is paused with his hands just lightly resting under the edge of his robes. Their breathing is nice and easy and synchronizes with just a few rises and falls of their chests. He picks up the faint warm scent of vanilla and cinnamon in the space between them. Then he realizes that Dave is waiting for permission. He’s not nervous. From this distance he would be able to see all of the physiological clues. Not anger or hate or distrust or any other negative emotion that he would expect of his returning brother. The admiration, compassion, and want in his eyes looks real. He could almost believe it if he didn’t know better.

He gives permission through a short nod and instantly Dave’s hands are sliding against his skin, pushing out to his shoulders, pushing the robes back with his wrists. He goes as far as he can before the belt catches the fabric. Dave runs his hands down his chest with light touches to pull the leather out, the gentle pulls to either side mimicking the sway of his hips. The prince doesn’t have to lift a hand when usually he’s the one who disrobes, but suddenly his torso is fully bared.

“Ever the warrior, my dear prince,” Dave coos out as he lifts the long dagger from the inside of his robe out and away. He hadn’t even felt it being lifted. He doesn’t feel fear as he still knows he could react faster than Dave. “You don’t even need weapons with a body like this. I bet you could crush me with one hand.” Heat slides down his arms, fingertips highlighting the muscles and tendons in question. The prince feels himself relax through the touches, comfortable with the thought that Dave knows his place. “You have the strength to just take what you want, but the cunning to make people just give it to you instead. You can turn your greatest enemies into your closest friends with just a conversation. I remember listening in on your councils and how your silver tongue turned all dissenters into your most fervent advocates. I was just too young to really listen to you, my dear prince.” 

Dave’s silver tongue had been at work as well, keeping his attention through the praise as his nimble fingers worked on undoing the laces of his boots, only catching the prince’s attention when the heavy soles drop to the ground. 

The prince watches with rapt attention now, as Dave slinks back up to his lap again, his jewellry making soft music with the way his body rolls. Half lidded red eyes show the same focused attention. The prince knows it’s a ploy he’s falling for when Dave coyly bites his lips as his pants are relieved of their tension. The prince allows the barest of help by tilting his hips up off the mattress enough to let the rich fabric to be pulled away under the guidance of Dave’s touch. 

“You are so wise and strong, dear prince. Strong and wise enough to be the king. To take the real crown. To be the real and rightful ruler.”

He’s briefly snapped out of the reverie that Dave’s put him in at the mention of treason. His lip starts to snarl up.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it. Don’t tell me you’ve never disagreed to what he’s done, to what he’s doing. You are stronger and wiser. You are better. And you know it.”

He can’t deny Dave’s words.

“You can take anything you want.” Dave emphasizes that last word with a light stroke along the length of his hardness. He then realizes that he is completely nude and completely wanting what Dave is offering. 

Dave smiles as he sees the change and starts stroking the prince in earnest as he slides once again down his legs, the white satin whispering as it is dragged along. The prince catches a hint of what is underneath, of what is to come. The hot breath over the crown of his cock also offers promises. But as Dave’s been hinting, he’ll take what he likes instead of waiting for what should be handed him. His hand slides through the corn silk blonde hair and pulls that pretty mouth down onto his cock.

The king is getting old and senile, making more enemies than he is allies with his new policies. The people are growing unhappy with his leadership, with his decisions, with his defiance to leave the old ways behind in favor of the new, the modern, the more effective and more efficient. The prince wouldn’t even need to raise that large of an army to wage an effective campaign against the old king. He wouldn’t need to raise an army at all with a couple correctly positioned words to get their enemies to do the work for him. 

His hand on Dave’s head has grown tighter and tighter as his thoughts coalesce into a battle strategy, but Dave doesn’t complain. If anything it makes his moans even louder and he works to keep up with the pace that the prince is putting him through. He opens up his throat and his moans are suddenly being cut off by the head of his cock. Still those red eyes look up at him, urging him on. Previously green eyes would have been wet and filled with fear and pain trying to take the prince that far with his mouth, but Dave remains calm and wanting. It’s nice to have someone who can keep up with him.

Then Dave does something with his tongue and suddenly he feels a little out of his league as he empties himself down Dave’s throat with a primal shout. Dave continues to suck and tease with his tongue until the prince has to pull him off with a growl. Dave simply licks his lips clean, eyeing him up like he wants more.

“I hope you enjoyed that, my king,” he purrs out and the prince does love how that title sounds, no matter how traitorous it is right now. “I learned that and plenty of other tricks like that during my training. I am eager to show you all of them.” 

The prince twists his hand, causing Dave to rise up to his knees and follow the controlling grip or risk losing his pretty hair. The gasp he makes isn’t of pain but more like a sigh of pleasure that he wants to drink down, so he does. He can take anything he wants and he wants Dave. He brings him close and crushes his mouth against Dave’s, his lips as soft and pliant as they were around his cock. He tastes sinfully sweet despite the bitterness lingering on his tongue. Dave moves to settle in the prince’s lap with bare skin against bare skin. He pulls Dave away to look down and find the white satin missing. There is more gold jewelry decorating his erect cock, the heated metal brushing against his own recovering length like beads of fire as Dave grinds down. The prince tips Dave’s head back and attacks the pale throat exposed in front of him as Dave arches back with a sensual moan. 

“Yes, take, take, just take what you want, dear prince!” With a swirl of his hips, the prince’s reawoken cock nestles itself in the sweet cleft of his ass, tucked behind hairless balls that drag briefly along his length. The head catches briefly on his slick hole and it only takes another flick of those divine hips to get it back into place.

“I am your king,” he growls out as he makes a dark mark on the other side. His other hand anchors onto Dave’s hips and pulls him down, pressing his cock into his tight, wet hole. He gasps at the heat that is wrapped around him. He moans into pale skin graced with gold and gems and smelling like expensive spices.

“You are my brother,” Dave reminds him, sounding unaffected by his cock’s entrance. He glares sharply up at the boy but finds none of the contempt he was expecting to see. He doesn’t see much behind the mask of pleasant lust that Dave is showing. His concerns are swept away as Dave drops himself fully onto his brother’s cock. His breath is taken away by the sudden sheathing. “You are human as the rest of them, my brother. But you are useful.”

He frowns as the words don’t match his actions, don’t match the rest of the conversation. But any counter-argument is erased with the roll of the boy’s hips, the searing friction going straight to his core. 

“You are going to become king.”

He nods obediently.

“You are going to rule over everything. You are going to become the greatest. You are going to keep me by your side. You are going to be mine.”

The prince can’t help but nod along as Dave bounces on his cock.

“You are going to become  _ my _ king. All of your strength, all of your wisdom,” he says with derision, his emotions finally coming to the surface, “those will be my tools as you do my bidding. As you do what I say.”

He gasps, rendered speechless by the tightness around him, by the heat burning him up. He feels like the bed is nothing but flames but he would gladly turn to ash to keep this moment going, to keep Dave moving on top of him. 

“In return, I give you pleasure.” His tone turns pleasant again like he’s talking about the weather. He barely looks affected by the heavy sex he’s currently involved in. There is barely a glowing sheen on his skin where his brother feels like he’s drenched from head to toe because it is too much and just not enough at the same time. 

He is so close, just on the edge.

“What do you say, my brother?” Dave’s hips still. “What do you say, Dirk?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?” He swirls his hips, teasing with his internal muscles as well.

“Yes, I will become king for you. I will rule for you. I will give you anything you want. Dave please! Please, all I ask is for-” He gasps as Dave slams his hips down and resumes fucking him at a speed that ruins all speech and thought until he is nothing but need. His second orgasm is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He’s so lost in the hard crash of pleasure that he loses grip on his consciousness for a moment. 

When he comes back to himself, that oppressive heat has finally lifted. His limbs feel heavy and the tips of his fingers numb. He looks around and finds who was supposed to be his latest concubine casually laid out on fresh pillows next him eating daintily from a plate of fresh fruit. Dave’s waist is still uncovered with all of the gold, ruby, and jade jewellry in place except for the notable absence of the shackle around his wrist that only Dirk is supposed to be able to take off.  

There is something on Dirk’s face, he finally notices. But as he lifts an arm he finds where the shackle has been displaced to. Ignoring it for now, he drags two leadened fingers across his face to clear it and finds a white sticky substance. He’s been marked, he’s been claimed. He’s done the same to so many of his previous concubines that the gesture is hard to disregard. 

Dave just smiles serenely at the future king.


End file.
